Callis
| affiliation = | occupation = Pirate, Doctor, Prisoner (formerly) | alias = "Doc" (医師 Ishi) | epithet = Mountain Cutter (マウンテンカッター Mauntenkattā) Beast of Happo (八方の獣 Happō no kemono) | age = 38 | doriki = 2000 | birth = 13th October | height = 201 cm | weight = | bounty = Unknown | first = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfrname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Mountain Cutter Callis is a former Level 6 Prisoner of Impel Down, a former swordsmen doctor of the , and the Medic of the Yellow Eye Pirates. Being an escaped prisoner, Callis is the most recent member of the pirate crew, serving as the oldest individual as well as the second ever member from another race other than humans to join, the first being Odyssey. He is a powerful swordsmen, being a prisoner of Impel Down has resumed his bounty of Unknown, and he is given the famous epithet Beast of Happo (八方の獣 Happō no kemono) for his powerful skills in combat. Appearance Callis is a very tall man. Considering he's a Mink, he has long, catlike ears on the sides of his head. Callis has very short and scarlet, dark red hair with magenta purple eyes. Because of his bulky appearance, his height and strength is often compared with Odyssey and his captain many times. His body is covered in hard, blood red armour with some sort of golden crown that signifies somewhat of a laurel. As a Level 6 Prisoner of Impel Down, Callis briefly wore black and white striped prisoner clothing which he ripped several times. Before that however, Callis wore nothing on him but a over-sized white cape and muscular abs. Though he is dark-skinned half mink, many confuse him for a human because of his humanoid-like features. As a very skilled doctor, Callis briefly wears a face mask in order to treat his opponents, and on his back an extremely rare sword which he carries. Personality Callis is a very manipulative and arrogant person. He would often boasts about his skills as a swordsmen and master of fighting styles. Though not as earnest or sadistic as Peratrix Mizzen, he is still considered as a annoyance to the crew. Besides this extreme cockiness, Callis does care for others, shown to help others with his medical abilities no matter what. He does not understand the situation that his captain, Omnis D. Xeno, and his crew-members are in after their incident on the island of Diviend, but Callis whole-heartedly cares about them and would do anything to make Xeno the Pirate King. He is also seen to show sympathy towards his captain, asking him about his condition and trying to help the teen. Gallery Powers and Abilities Hasshoken He has a colossal mastery over the martial arts technique, allowing him to control shockwaves through his fists and body, destroying entire walls and make irreversible attacks. Each shockwave he has made through both his blade and fists are so strong they could be felt from a mile away. The skills of Hasshoken is what gave Callis the title of Mountain Cutter (マウンテンカッター Mauntenkattā), inducing said style along with his sword to defeat his opponents. Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Half-Minks Category:Former Prisoners